


All Good Things

by Magnetic_Stars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Conflict Resolution, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Good vs Evil Theme, Illusions, Internal Conflict, Multiple Dimensions, Nightmares, Other, Past&Future, Phobias, Post-Weirdmageddon, Slow Burn, Suspense, Temperaments, family bonds, traumas, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetic_Stars/pseuds/Magnetic_Stars
Summary: Banished to a Limbo lost between time and space, Bill prods his mind at the disastrous aftermath of Weirdmageddon. He cannot help but feel that this cannot be his end. He will return and bring his mayhem back into the word, for bad things always happen to good people, and he is indeed a very bad thing.





	All Good Things

Quiet.

Nothing but complete and utter...

A sigh disturbs the peaceful illusion of the dark Limbo. 

Bill Cipher wanders around aimlessly, hour after hour after hour. Time holds no true meaning here, but the period he spent in Gravity Falls did give him a sense of how time runs. It fascinates him for a reason unknown to him. Perhaps for its constant reminder of a limited existence, or for the fear he knows it creates in any living thing, or perhaps simply for the measure of control he had over it after annihilating Time Baby. Regardless, he imagines that his hours here are unending, forever stretching, and a great part of him wishes for some sort of a limited end.

Bill floats around the structured pit of gloominess and lawlessness and revisits his partially stifled memories of Weirdmagedon. It had been his biggest failure in all his years of existence to date. He'd planned everything, charted all possible outcomes, formed plans A to Z, and invested power and what limited time he had and this is where it's got him. Defeated, banished, alone, and slowly rotting away with all the time he now posses.

"Woopdidoo," he sings lowly with no true glee. His surrounding rumbles in response, letting him know sound is not appreciated here. Only misery, darkness, and loneliness.

Bill doesn't know how long he's been banished for, but he's been doing a lot of thinking on ways he could have succeeded in gaining a permanent victory. One, he should have destroyed the journals sooner, way sooner. Second, he should have dealt with Stanley before he had the chance of teaming up with Fordster. Maybe he should have knocked Sixer back into oblivion or at least kept him incapacitated and entrapped in his golden prison a little bit longer.

Bill frowns and clenches his fists. No. He needed Ford... he was indispensable to him. If there was ever anything Bill didn't know or understand, Ford would be the first person to consult; like not knowing why he couldn't leave Gravity Falls and being unable to do so anyway without Ford's braininess. Of course, threats and the occasional empty promises would have to be voiced to sway the six-fingered four-eyes, but that would have been part of the overall fun. Like a game of cat and mouse, a game with no rules nor logic. A rigged game, and Bill alone is capable of manipulating it. Bill's frown deepens.

_Idiot... the things you do for your own amusement_

Thirdly, and most annoyingly, is that damned Shooting Star. Bill at least takes full responsibility of setting Ford free and pairing him with his bubble-brained brother. He got blinded by rage and power and he was recklessly impulsive, but the Shooting Star's uncanny escape was a completely different kind of catastrophe resulting from a carefully calculated plan. Although unleashing Weirdmageddon took half of his power and energy, Star's enchanted prison robbed him two third's of the rest, leaving him to endure Pine Tree's army while he was still regenerating. 

"It was an investment!" The demon screeches. The Limbo roars back at him as it momentarily quakes in anger. 

But it _was_ an investment... Shooting Star was never meant to find her way out. Her prison was supposed to keep her there till the end of her days, with Pine Tree and Stanley forever trying to free her, distracting them from Bill. 

_Could've just killed them all from the start,_ a voice mumbles snidely at the back of his head. 

Bill's glowing bright form slightly dims as a crimson color starts to bloom from his middle and spread gradually. He'd studied her, though. He studied all of them, knew every little minor detail about them. But what he went through with Shooting Star was on a completely different level. He stalked her, constantly. By day, he watched her through the slit cracks between his dimension and hers, and by night he was lurking around her dreams and noting all her hidden comforts and pleasures. 

He knew her favorite color, favorite sweater, favorite boy band, favorite animal, favorite word, favorite month, favorite hairstyle, favorite sweater, favorite knitting pattern, even her favorite eyebrow. He also knew her biggest fear, biggest insecurity, and biggest regret. Bill dares to think he knows her better than she knows herself! And he showed her that much, too, with the way he'd designed her prison. It was perfect in every sense of the word. He'd created the perfect world, the perfect paradise, the perfect trap. It was a masterpiece, and he took all the credit. And she escaped. Out of her own free will, she escaped effortlessly; popped the magically induced bubble with a needle as though it were an air-filled balloon, making a mockery of Bill's powers. 

How did she not give in to her prison's temptations? How did she rationalize between her dreams and her reality? He'd blinded her, manipulated her, seduced her... It all went downhill from there. 

Bill scans his grey, lifeless surrounding and his eye squints skeptically. Since he ended up in Limbo after his unjustifiable defeat, that should mean that he's neither in the third nor the fourth dimension. He's in-between, stuck and unmoving. There has to be some sort of doorway, an unsealed crack, a way out somewhere, somehow. He could find it, if that were the case. Limbo, however, is not playing by Bill's rules. It seams to want to confine him here, keep him out of trouble. 

_But I'm so bored,_ Bill whines to himself bitterly, and although he didn't voice his thought out loud, he could almost swear the Limbo shook with a trembling cackle. 

After a few feeble tries, he manages to conjure his long black cane out of thin air. He swings it around and inspects its realism. It withers a little in his grip until it vanishes completely. The demon scowls. He's still too week. His powers are strengthening, but at an irritatingly slow pace. Of course, Bill does have his suspicions as to why that is, but he's mainly betting on the hidden crack somewhere. He knows it's there. A leakage between darkness and light, weirdness and normality, reality and dreams, and Bill is feeding off of it, consuming every last drop. He just... doesn't know where it's coming from exactly. He’ll find it; he has to. He can't stay here for much longer, he's beginning to grow mad, desperate even. 

He's going to leave this damned place. Someday he'll even destroy it. And he is going to deduct an even better plan, a plan with no gaps, no flaws, and he'll have his triumph. He'll hold the universe in his hand, and all will bend to his will. The way it all should’ve been. 

Casting of his eye at the spacey sky above him, he sees nothing. He spends most of his days like this. Staring, waiting, and thinking. He waits for a bit of light to shine, or for a few planets to collide, or even for a shooting star to wish upon.

He grins inwardly. It’s the crippling grin of a madman; ugly and bloodcurdling. 

Bill does not notice if the Limbo trembles as he giggles into the empty space. He doesn’t care, for his plan is already in motion, and he is much too excited now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I wanted to get inside of Bill's head and try to understand how his mind works. He is a very complex character who has knowingly been around long enough to watch dynasties fall and rise again. For a being so ancient, powerful, and intelligent, his tale cannot be over. Not yet. Unless...


End file.
